Harry Potter Challenges
by Adran06
Summary: A collection of challenges for the various Harry Potter authors out there, since I can't think of any other way to get these out there. If you use one, please leave a review so I can read it!
1. Chapter 1

**READ THIS FIRST!**

So, this is a collection of various challenge ideas I've come up with over the years. If you are at all interested in using one of these challenges, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! Review and tell me who you are, and when the story is up, gimme a link! I really want to see what people do with these.

**READ THIS FIRST!**

**Challenge 1: **"**Break Down the Barriers**"

**Year: **Any.

**Ship(s):** Mostly any, just so more people can work on it, but preferably Harry/Hermione (H/Hr) or Harry/Hermione/Luna (H/Hr/L), if there are any relationships.

**Rating Limit:** None - Author's Choice

**Genre:** Action, Comedy, Drama, Erotic, Erotic Comedy, Horror, Mythology/Folklore, Romance – Author's Choice, any combination, including forgotten. No slash/yaoi/crack-fics

**Plot Requirements: **

We all know about the Statute of Secrecy, and how it keeps the Muggle world from discovering the Magical one. But what if something happened, something so monumental that even if all the magic users worked together, they couldn't possibly hope to cover it up? What if the Statute was broken in such a way that the Magical world could no longer hide? What would that cause to occur? What could be so monumental as to cause such a thing to happen? That's up to you to decide.

However, there are some requirements. If you set the story (or have it start) before Hogwarts, Harry must learn he is a Wizard early as well. This is entirely acceptable for this particular challenge, and I'd enjoy seeing what people might do with that plot thread. If set during or even after Hogwarts, remember to take into consideration the effects it might have on all the parties involved (Harry and friends, Hogwarts, the Ministry, the general Magical population, any other magical Species that can be seen my muggles, the Muggles themselves, Voldemort and his forces). Though this should be important even Pre-Hogwarts, it is especially important when you have the events of the books (or whatever plot you might set up running up to this event) already in motion, as these can have a HUGE effect on them. For instance, if the Muggles discover the Magical world, they might just learn the location of Platform 9 3/4 at the beginning or end of a school year, which could cause an untold number of problems for the students going to or leaving Hogwarts! A change in the ride to Hogwarts in 3rd Year could cause changes to the event with the Dementors on the train, or any number of other problems.

**Author's story from here: **Other than that, there are really no limitations. Go wild! Be creative, and see what this strange world where the Magical and Mundane are no longer separated will take you! And most of all, have fun! And please, make sure to respond here to let me know you're writing it, as I REALLY wanna know what you're gonna do with this plot!


	2. Chapter 2

**Challenge 2: "The Boy-Who-Lived"**

**Year:** Any

**Ship(s):** Mostly any, just so more people can work on it, but preferably Harry/Hermione (H/Hr) or Harry/Hermione/Luna (H/Hr/L), if there are any relationships.

**Rating Limit:** None - Author's Choice

**Genre:** Action, Comedy, Drama, Erotic, Erotic Comedy, Horror, Mythology/Folklore, Romance – Author's Choice, any combination, including forgotten. No slash/yaoi/crack-fics

**Plot Requirements: **

There once was a boy who should have died as a baby, but he was so powerful, he instead killed the one who tried to kill him! Since then, he was known as the Boy-Who-Lived, and went on many amazing adventures, like slaying dragons at the age of 3, or fighting off hundreds of powerful Dark Wizards in order to save a princess! This is the story of the Boy-Who-Lived!

... Okay, I'm sure that made some of you scratch your heads, so let's make this make a bit more sense. I came to a startling realization recently: no one has EVER made a story where Harry actually IS like in the supposed Boy-Who-Lived books (except Partially Kissed Hero by Perfect Lionheart that is, which sparked this challenge)! Now, this is a totally unexplored aspect of the HP universe except as a minor background element used mostly for embarrassing Harry, or excuses to have Harry mobbed by 30 hyperactive girls who want Harry's babies. But what if the books were more fact than fiction (as far as the HP universe is concerned that is)? So, I came up with this little challenge: Make a story that takes what we know of the Boy-Who-Lived books (little that it is), and makes it at least SOMEWHAT plausible without making it too bad a parody of reality. Basically, make it how you feel the books would have been made. The story can be set either as though you were reading a supposed BWL book, or as a BWL set in the actual Harry Potter series at any point.

**Author's story from here:** Other than that, much like my other challenge, do what you will. I wanna see all of these plots explored to their limits! I especially hope to get a lot of people taking up the challenges, and hope you all spread the challenge to others! Just make sure you let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Challenge 3: "The Girl-Who-Lived"**

**Year:** Any after 2nd

**Ship(s):** Mostly any, just so more people can work on it, but preferably Harry/Hermione (H/Hr) or Harry/Hermione/Luna (H/Hr/L), if there are any relationships. Though, Harry/Ginny is obviously possible, and indeed likely with the changes presented here.

**Rating Limit:** None - Author's Choice

**Genre:** Action, Comedy, Drama, Erotic, Erotic Comedy, Horror, Mythology/Folklore, Romance – Author's Choice, any combination, including forgotten. No slash/yaoi/crack-fics

**Plot Requirements: **

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark her as his equal, but she will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…._

In a twist of fate, Ginny is born exactly 1 year after Harry, on July 31st, "as the 7th month dies". However, her birth mostly escapes notice when Voldemort attacks and kills the Potters, survived by their only son, Harry. While Harry is marked with his scar, and becomes a Horcrux, he is NOT in fact the child of prophecy. Rather, it is Ginny who shall be the child of prophecy, due to the slight change to the prophecy noted above, and marked not as a baby, but in her first year, when Voldemort possesses her.

**Author's story from here: **Where the story goes from there is totally up to the author, but feel free to take this idea in any direction you want! You can go all the way up to the end of Voldemort, or only show how this changes things in the short term, perhaps 2nd and 3rd Year. Totally up to you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Challenge 4: "The-Squib-Who-Lived"**

**Year:** Any

**Ship(s):** Mostly any, just so more people can work on it, but preferably Harry/Hermione (H/Hr) or Harry/Hermione/Luna (H/Hr/L), if there are any relationships. (Can you tell these are my favorite pairings?)

**Rating Limit:** None - Author's Choice

**Genre:** Action, Comedy, Drama, Erotic, Erotic Comedy, Horror, Mythology/Folklore, Romance – Author's Choice, any combination, including forgotten. No slash/yaoi/crack-fics

**Plot Requirements: **

Through a twist of fate, Harry loses his Magic before he ever gets to go to Hogwarts. There are a number of ways this can happen:

The Killing Curse removed his magic when it bounced off him.

Due to Harry's abusive relatives, in his desperation to make them stop abusing him, he willed his magic away, thus making him "normal", and eventually they did start treating him nicer after a long period of no "unnaturalness" occurred.

An accident of some sort occurs, and a part of this accident removes the magic.

Though this one is a little more unlikely, maybe Harry realizes he has magic, and knowing it's the cause of all his problems, he wills the magic to go to someone else (either some random person, one of his relatives, or one of the other main characters of the story), or perhaps he moves all of his magic into an object (like an old toy).

Note that the above are only some examples of how it might have happened. It's up to you as an author to decide the how, when, where, and why.

**Author's story from here: **The story should show how this change affects the story of Harry Potter. Does he even get his invite to Hogwarts when he's 11? Does he end up going to Hogwarts even though he can't use magic? Does he pass through the Muggle world never knowing his destiny in the Magical one until his magic returns or he gets caught up in some of the events from the Magical world? That's all up to you to decide.


End file.
